Return of the Time Lord Chapter 3
by Tekqueen
Summary: Having made up for angering the queen the Doctor and Martha are welcomed guests in her castle but one stands to get in the way of this newly formed firendship.


**Grumbling in a corner of the castle Lord Colro paces in his room thinking paining.**

"**I have to do something about this now my power with the Queen is in danger I have to do something." Putting on his cloak he pulls the hood over his head concealing his identity. Silently he leaves the castle as a group of servants leave to go into the market to get food for the banquet.**

**Going to a small shack on the outskirts of town he goes into a dark corner of the kingdom. Knocking on the door an elderly woman answers the door. "Yes."**

**"May I come in witch? I am in need of your magic." **

**"Who are you?" Lowering his hood on his cloak he reveals his face to her. **

**"Oh forgive me Lord Cloro I didn't see you." **

**"Quit your groveling old woman. I promise on my word I mean you no harm." **

**"What is it you need Lord Colro?" **

**"I need a potion something that would be completely undetectable in wine. My power is threatened with the queen." **

**"Alright take this and slip it into the girls wine she will never know its there. Go now before someone sees you." **

**"For your trouble." Colro says tossing her a bag of coins. **

"**You are most welcome kind sir." The witch says bowing as she cowers before him.**

**Leaving the cottage he makes his way back to the palace grinning in delight at his dastardly deed. Coming up to the castle doors he regains his composure and calms his excitement over getting even with the Queen. Entering the palace he conceals the vile in his pocket as he turns it over and over inside his pocket. **

"**Lord Cloro you've returned have the preparations for the ball tonight?" **

"**Yes your majesty everything has been taken care of." **

"**Excellent Lord Colro thanks for all of your hard work."**

"**Your most welcome my Queen." Lord Cloro leaves gloating with a very distasteful grin on his face as he goes into the safety of his chambers. Hiding in his chambers Lord Cloro wonders what this magic will do. Not really caring he sets in motion his plan.**

"**Martha come with me there is a shop on the edge of town you must go to they have the best dresses and hair decorations. **

**The Queen says with a smile, "You wish is my command." Martha says joking. **

"**Today I am not a queen today I am just a girl who is out with a friend shopping." **

"**Out of all the royalty I have meet you are the nicest one of them all." **

"**Thank you lets go in you have to meet Pearl she is one of the top dress designers." **

"**Your majesty good to see you again it's been too long." Pearl says with a bow. **

"**You have no need to bow to me Pearl we are friends." **

"**You brought another friend with you perfect." **

"**Her name is Martha she traveled her with the Doctor." **

"**The Doctor I thought you didn't like him." **

"**We have mended our fences and we are friends." **

"**That's great I always thought the two of you should be friends instead of fighting with each other. Follow me your majesty Martha. Over here I have designed a dress that is unusual but very beautiful none the less. This one I designed I took my inspiration from the stars above. The material I chose is a black blue material with a soft overlay of a silvery material making it look like a starry night sky." **

"**Its beautiful Martha go try it on." Elizabeth says, "Ok is there a dressing room or a place where I can change?" **

"**There is a dressing screen near the back of the room or you know what if you feel more comfortable go back into the spare room and change in there."**

"**Thank you Pearl."**

"**You're welcome now your majesty come with me I have a dress for you to." **

"**This one is a design of the sky during the day I know I'm such a dreamer."**

"**I know Pearl that is what I like about you and why you are one of my friends. I'd love to try this on it looks like clouds floating in the days blue sky." **

"**I hope I have this on right." Martha says coming out from behind the dressing screen. "Martha you look beautiful." Elisabeth says with a smile.**

"**You do look stunning I was right about that dress for you its perfect for you." Pearl says with a smile. **

"**Now for your other friend ok I have just the thing." Pearl says disappearing into a back room coming back out she has a small case in her hands. **

"**This will suit you just fine I think its something new I've created its something that is more comfortable than the usual formal entire more like a suit and shirt. Not like those formal things men ware with the fluffy sleeves I had to design something better I couldn't stand to look at those for another minute. What's your name?" Pearl asks the Doctor.**

"**I'm the Doctor." **

"**Ok Doctor time for you to change. There is the room Martha was in so go ahead and change and I think you'll be more comfortable in this than in that suit." **

"**Thank you Pearl." The Doctor says going to change. **

"**Here let me help you with those ties they can be pretty tricky at times." Pearl says helping Martha tie up the back of the dress.**

**After a few minutes the Doctor comes out from the room. "This is brilliant it's so much more comfortable than the other suit I had on thank you Pearl." **

"**Gad you like it Martha turn around you need to see this." Elisabeth says with a smile. **

**Truing around Martha stares at the Doctor and him at her, "Martha you look stunning. I have never seen anything so lovely in my life." **

"**After 903 years that is quite a complement thank you Doctor." **

"**Your majesty it's your turn to change and dress for the evening."**

"**I will return in a moment." **

"**Doctor you look very handsome." **

"**Thank you so then once the queen is ready we'll go back to the castle. I can't wait to see more of the grounds and the gardens will be lovely this year." **

"**Sounds wonderful Doctor." Martha mumbles.**

"**What do you think?" **

"**You look wonderful your majesty." **

"**Thank you Martha."**

"**Your welcome." **

"**Pearl how much do I owe you for the clothes?"**

"**Not a shilling majesty. Your friendship is all I need in return. You three should get going its getting late." **

"**Indeed it is come back to my carriage."**

**Climbing in the driver takes them back to the castle. Inside Lord Colro waits for them greeting them with glasses of wine. **

"**I thought you would like something to drink after your day out. "How very thoughtful of you Lord Colro thank you." Smiling Martha takes the glass handed to her by Lord Colro. Drinking it she tastes the sweet mild wine. Drinking it Lord Colro smiles in a sinister way. **

**"Your smile is most unusual Lord Colro." The Queen remarks, "I don't mean to be your majesty I'm just happy you like the wine it's a special vintage from my private collection." **

**"It is very good Lord Colro thank you." Martha says smiling. **

**"You're welcome Lady Martha." **

**"Martha there are chambers for you down the hall if you wish to rest before the ball tonight. I can come by later to help you with your hair if you would like me to or I could help you with it now if you would like me to." **

**"I'd like that." **

**"I'll show you to your chambers." **

**"You're not at all what I expected in a Queen. You're so nice and down to earth."**

**"Thank you. Even thought I am in a position of power I try to be fair and just to my subjects. I am not above them in my status because we are all human. I govern them and help them with what I can." **

**"This is your room Martha." Elizabeth says opening the door to a richly decorated room. **

**"This room is beautiful thank you." **

**"You're more than welcome Martha. Come sit by the dresser and I'll style your hair I have some strings of blue safires that will look beautiful in your hair." Braiding and weaving the Queen braids the strings of stones into Martha's hair. **

**"There I'm finished." Elizabeth says.**

**"This is beautiful you should do this for a living." **

**"I think I would miss being queen too much." Elizabeth says laughing.**

**"I'll leave you to rest and relax for the night until the ball tonight." **

**"Thank you for everything." **

**"You're more than welcome." Walking to the balcony Martha lets the midday air relax her. Feeling dizzy she sits down on the balcony railing. Slowly getting up she walks to the room. Feeling dizzy and weak she feels as if the room is spinning around her. Falling to the floor in a lifeless heap she collapses unconscious. Laughing sinisterly Lord Cloro locks the door with a key he took from the kitchen.**

**"Where's your friend Doctor?" **

**"I don't know I'll go see if I may?" **

**"Go ahead check on her Doctor its ok." Getting up he runs down the hall way towards Martha's chambers knocking on the door, "Martha are you in there may I come in?"**

**Silence meeting his answer he calls to her again, "Martha are you alright Martha." Trying the door he can't get in finding it locked. **

**Taking out his sonic screw driver he presses it against the lock instantly opening the door. "Martha!" the doctor screams as he finds Martha lying on the floor lifeless. **

**"Martha are you alright? Martha?" Silence meeting his answer he picks her up setting her on the bed.**

**"What's going on?" Elizabeth says entering the room. **

**"I don't know Elisabeth. I found her collapsed on the floor." **

**"Is there anything I can do?" **

**"Doctor?" Martha's soft voice calls to him. **

"**I'm here Martha." The Doctor says sitting down next to her on the bed. Sweat building on her forehead the Doctor reaches for a cloth in a water basin by her bed. Taking the cloth he dabs her forehead with it, "Martha what happened?" **

"**I don't know I felt dizzy and weak and I couldn't stand and then I collapsed." **

"**Are you feeling better?" **

"**A little bit still weak though. But I do think I can join you for the ball tonight." **

"**I'd be able to join in on the dancing for a while." **

"**If can Martha you will not offend me if you don't I do ask if you feel the slightest bit weak again or slightest bit tired you will retire to your chambers and rest." **

"**I promise Elisabeth." **

"**Take my hand Martha I'll lead you to the ballroom." Smiling Martha accepts his hand as he leads her to the dance floor where musicians play music as the couples dance. A soft slow song plays as Martha and the Doctor dance together laying her head on his shoulder she hears the soft beating of his hearts relaxing her all the more. Off in a corner of the room Lord Cloro sneers in defeat grumbling under his breath, "That lousy witch I never should have trusted her."**

"**Elizabeth help me please." The Doctor yells to her as Martha has fainted in his arms. **

**Running his hand down her face "Elisabeth she's as cold as ice." **

"**Here let me help you get her back to her chambers." Elizabeth says as she helps the Doctor carry Martha. **

"**Almost there Doctor. Here we are." The Queen says as she nudges the door open with her foot. "There she will be more comfortable here. Is there anything I can do?" **

"**Bring me a cloth with some warm water in a basin I need to try to warm her up." **

"**I'll be right back."**

"**Martha can you hear me? I don't know if you can but I am going to talk to you anyway. I know that your there somewhere come back to me please I can't be without you I need you." The Doctor says running his hand down Martha's face.**

"**I'm here Doctor here is the water and a cloth for you." **

"**Thank you Elizabeth."**

"**Your welcome." "She is so pale and weak I can't stand to see her like this I have to save her." **

"**You will Doctor. Just relax your mind and you will find the answer." **

"**Let me bring an extra blanket for her it sometimes can get quite cold in this castle." Elizabeth says leaving the room.**

**Alone with Martha the Doctor says beside her all night making sure she is comfortable and warm. Tired and worn out he falls asleep beside her as he keeps watch over her waking the following morning a soft hand brushes his face waking him up. He opens his eyes to find Martha is awake. **

"**Martha."**

"**Doctor." She says her voice weak and labored. **

"**You stayed here all night?" **

"**Yes I couldn't leave you." **

"**Doctor I didn't really want to leave you. I thought you didn't need me anymore or you didn't want me around any more." **

"**Martha I didn't realize how much you meant to me then how much I needed you. Nor did I realize how much I missed you until you were gone." "I missed you more than I would admit. My sister Trish made me realize how much I really missed you." Leaning towards him she snuggles up into his arm falling asleep beside him. Sitting up on the pillows the Doctor lays next to her holding her in his arms while she sleeps. **

"**Rest Martha and regain your strength." The Doctor whispers in her ear.**


End file.
